Applied Energistics
}} |type = Storage and Automation |properties = AppliedEnergetics.cfg }} Applied Energistics is a Mod (nicknamed AE) that focuses on creating a compact, easily accessible and considerably extendible storage system called an ME Network. The "ME" stands for "Matter <-> Energy" - the premise being that items added to the system are converted into energy and stored in a digital energy form before needing to be used again, whereupon they are converted back into matter. In addition to providing a potentially attractive solution to storage, the storage network can later be expanded to include the capability to craft recipes-on-demand. A comprehensive automation system may also be added, with the capability to interface with nearly any machine, no matter what mod it belongs to, with basically no limit to the number of machines that can be added. In addition, this automation system can be used in conjunction with or in place of other automation mods like Pipes, 's Routers, 's Golems and so on, depending on the Player's preferences. Synopsis A basic ME Network starts with an ME Controller powered by a reliable energy source (EU RF or MJ) and an ME Drive or ME Chest with a Storage Cell inserted to be functional. Although the chest's storage capacity is limited to one Cell, it has it's purpose. The ME 1k Storage cell is the smallest and easiest to craft to get started, and can easily be upgraded to an ME 4k Storage cell as needed in time. Finally adding an ME Access Terminal will give access to the Network's inventory. The layout of the components is versatile as long as they are touching each other or connected using ME Cable or ME Covered Cable. The ME Controller is the hub of the network and coordinates and supply power to all components connected to it. From this basic set-up there are practically no limits to the ability to expand the network with a whole array of ME devices from remote access to full on demand Automation, the highlight of the ME Network. On Demand Automation Orchestrated by the ME Molecular Assembler Chamber, an expansible multi-block structure that is the central processing unit of ME automation. Crafting information is stored by encoding ME Blank Patterns with recipes using an ME Pattern Encoder. The resulting ME Encoded Pattern is then stored in the Assembler Chamber which makes these items become available to the Player on demand via the ME Access Terminal provided all the required items are available in the system or are encoded. This automation is easily extended to machine processing and managed by ME Interfaces, ME Import and Export Bus connected by ME Cable and Itemduct. This allows to pulverize, Smelt, and even Transpose Liquids needed to craft anything the Player orders. Applied Energistics also adds a new Ore to world generation, the Certus Quartz, a main resource used in the crafting of ME Tools and components. When the ore is mined, there is also a chance of Certus Quartz Dust being dropped. If more Quartz Dust is needed, it can also be produced by grinding up the Quartz Crystal in Player's available grinding machine. Notes * In Applied Energetics versions, released for Minecraft 1.5.0 and greater, Quartz has been renamed Certus Quartz to differentiate it from Nether Quartz added to vanilla MC. * In the event that the Energy Supply to the ME Controller is interrupted, the whole network would be inaccessible until power is restored. For this reason it is highly recommended to install an UPS system using Energy Cells. * Changing the ME Network (adding or removing a cable or block) will reset the Controller and cancel any pending automated crafting order. * The ability to automate is not only extended to the traditionally BuildCraft compatible Mods like and , but also to machines from , , , and more. Mod-Specific Compatibility * - MJ usage, Pipe support Facade support, Wrench support, certain recipe changes * - Barrel support * - Quantum Chest support * - EU usage, electric tools, additional Macerator and Compressor recipes. * - Better Barrel support * - Pipe support (not in Ultimate Pack)? * - Deep Storage Unit support * 's Ore Dictionary - The Quartz Grind Stone will be able to use existing Pulverizer and Macerator recipes, ensuring the low-tech grinder will work with all ores added by mods supporting Forge's Ore Dictionary * - Shift-Clicking the question mark to input recipes into a ME Crafting Terminal is supported. * - The OmniWrench will work like the AE wrench, rotating buses and such as expected. * - RF usage, additional Pulverizer recipes. * Universal Electricity - Power Usage (only available in the most current version available for MC 1.6.2-1.5.2). * - Adds larger Storage Cells and adds the components necessary to store fluids directly into the ME Network. Known Bugs *In FTB Ultimate, attaching an ME Storage Bus to a Industrial Electrolyzer will cause a damaging server/world crash that cannot be recovered automatically. The ME Storage Bus article has more information at the bottom. *When auto-crafting complicated recipes/items with materials that require recipes similar to other materials, the system will stop crafting. You will notice this has happened when you look at the ME Crafting Monitor and it's not doing anything, but nothing is listed under "Missing Materials". e.g. when crafting a Low Voltage Solar Array which requires Solar Panels and a LV-Transformer, the LV-Transformer's (when crafted first by the system) Insulated Tin Cables may be stolen by the Solar Panel's Generator (which needs an RE-Battery, which also uses Insulated Tin Cables). The solution for this (before this bug is fixed) is to go to your ME Crafting Monitor and cancel the job (shift+click the item on the top right) then request it again. It will not remake the materials it has already made. However, something similar can happen when crafting an ME Blank Pattern, so that when the item is crafted, with the encoded pattern in the Molecular Assembly Chamber and all needed items in the ME Network it simply does not register any missing materials in the Crafting Monitor, and does not craft. Another solution is to connect a piece of me dark cable to your network that is controlled by a button or lever and when it stops crafting you simply click on the button/lever. This reboots your AE system without the need to cancel the job as it will then continue to craft your requested items. Video Category:Mods Category:Test Pack Please Ignore